


Character sheets

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Tabletop, geek snobbism, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Teddy and Billy are into the same things doesn't mean they're equally good at it. Thankfully they accept that about each other, and even know how to play it for their own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character sheets

Billy gritted his teeth to the point he could swear he tasted blood. Every word that came out of Teddy's mouth was wrong-  _wrong_! - and made Billy further wonder where had he gone wrong with that one. Even though Teddy had the core-book open on his lap, the blond still made all the wrong possible choices he could when constructing a new character for the roleplay campaign they were invited to join. The amount of second hand embarrassment alone was almost enough to make Billy snap.  
  
"What do you think?" Teddy asked, his voice a honey-dripping purr that made him sound far too happy with himself. Billy took a long, stabilizing breath before smiling up at him.  
  
"I think it's great to get you through the first couple of sessions... you know, before your inevitable, premature demise."  
  
"You don't know that, I might be taken captive and forced to join the enemy forces."  
  
"Pfft, with  _those_  stats?"  
  
"Yep... why? Think you could do  _better_?"  
  
That was the goal from the get-go, Billy knew, and the satisfied look on Teddy's face that meant he knew he had won was only making it worse. That gosh-darned, horrible, beautiful, dashing, brilliant... smile of his...  
  
" _Give me the book_." Billy hissed and put his own character sheet aside. Teddy practically giggled as he obliged and scooted closer to Billy who was leaning over the book and blank stat-sheets.   
  
"I'm only doing this because I don't want you to remake a character this soon into the campaign."  
  
"Mmmmhm. Much obliged. But here's the trick question-" Teddy smiled sweetly, making Billy's knees go weak. Good thing he was sitting down for this one.  
  
"What story options should we use to get our characters to hook up?"  
  
Billy pondered that for a moment before sighing. "What does it matter, they won't let us larp the good parts, anyway."  
  
"True." Teddy relented and rested his head against Billy's shoulder. "...but they  _are_  a thing, right?"  
  
"Teddy, have you  _met_  me?"  
  
Teddy grinned gleefully and fell silent, quite enjoying the focused, determined look on Billy's face as he worked.


End file.
